Forum:Article Re-Work Project
The articles in the wikia are beginning to look tonnes better these days however i would like to leave this project open some official site policies are drawn up surrounding the issues brought up here. MASSIVE thank you to anybody over the last year who has contributed to making the DGM a respectable in depth all round view of the universe we all enjoy so much.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Referencing OK this is a very important addition and should be thought of as a golden rule when making edits.... REFERENCED MATERIAL CANNOT BE REMOVED FROM THE MAIN ARTICLE By this i mean that if a sentence is in an article with a valid reference then to all extents and purposes it is an enclyclopedic fact and cannot be removed. sentences may be reworded but the fact itslelf and esspecially the reference may not be removed. If you believe a reference to be incorrect then bring up this point for discussion' in the' Article Talk page'', do not just delete it or you edits will be instantly reversed and treated as vandalism.'' ''EXAMPLE OF THE REFERENCE'' *D.Gray-man Manga Volume X, Chapter XX, Page XXX *D.Gray-man Anime, Episode XX Official Character Romanization There is no reason to leave character names spelled incorrectly, especially when there is official information available. Here is a list of prioritization insofar as what order we trust available sources for name translations: #D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- / CharaGrey #D.Gray-man Compilation Comics #D.Gray-man Manga extras (character profiles/talk rooms) #Official English VIZ romanization #Last and least for brand new characters etc., the Binktopia (translation which can be found on www.mangastream.com) translation are acceptable, until official information is released. D.Gray-man -Gray Ark- Fan Book Personality statistics, interests, dislikes and hobbies and other information I, .Seshat., have an official copy of the D.Gray-man -Gray Arc- Fan Book (a much simplified name), and I have my own sources and references for translations of this book. If what you insert comes into conflict with what I am seeing in my book, then I will remove it. Personality statistics have been inserted into the templates for the character information boxes. Other things, such as interests, dislikes and hobbies, are to be put in the Trivia section. Relationships Relationship sections in character articles are strictly prohibited, because such a section would be largely subjective and, thus, very "fan theorized". The only mention of relationships in character articles should be things that are official. For example, Edgar and Twi are married, this is shall be (and is) noted in their articles. Yu Kanda and the unnamed woman from his past are noted, in the manga, to have been lovers (Volume 20, Chapter 190, Pages 56-57). Yu Kanda and Alma Karma, however, were never in a relationship. Bak Chang and Rikei both have a crush on Lenalee Lee. Rohfa and Road Kamelot both have a crush on Allen Walker. This is official. However, there are no mentions of any romantic relationships between Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker/Yu Kanda/Lavi, or between Allen Walker and Road Kamelot/Tyki Mikk/Yu Kanda/Lavi, or any other amalgamation of these pairings. In short, your personal OTP (one true pairing) is fanfiction, which is not allowed. You may sing it to the high heavens on your user page (as long as it is not done offensively), but it does not belong anywhere else. If you attempt to even hint towards this on any character pages (and it does not matter if you do it for the same or different characters, an offense is an offense), you will find yourself facing a possible ban. Galleries Either have pictures throughout the article or a Gallery at the end. I'm not against having the photo galleries exactly but one or the other should be done, it looks messy having both. i will be removing galleries and inserting the pictures into the articles. Any thing that isn't from a manga, anime or official poster source will be removed - except on user pages - including deviantart pictures. Standardising the sections 'Info box' Profile Pictures The profile pictures should be a frontal facial picture which is not obscured by other characters or effects. When it's possible an Anime picture should be used instead of a manga one with the exception of recent characters who did't appear in anime (such as the Third Exorcists or Timothy Hearst). Moreover if the character doesn't have officially coloured picture or his appearance in such picture is too obscured by other character/other effects, a black-and-white replacement should be used. Fan-drawn or -coloured pictures are prohibited. Full body shots should be saved for the appearance section. Please use a maximum of 250px for the file. Information *English name *Japanese name *Romanized name *Birthdate *Age *Height *Weight *Hair Color *Eye Color *Blood Type *Nationality *Relatives *Affiliation *Weapon *First appearance in Manga *First appearance in Anime *Seiyū *Voice Actor Articles Each character should have a character info box and the following titles in the main article: *Appearance *Personality *History *Plot **Separate arcs *Powers and Abilities **Anti-Akuma Weapon(Innocence)/Noah Abilities/Abilities and Weapons(<- for characters other than Exorcist or Noah) *Trivia *References Perspective (Tenses and Wording) When writing in the Plot section, it is important to use "In-universe wording", or, in plain English, present tense. This means words with end with "s" rather than "ed", as in "It happens" rather than "It happened". Past tense, or "It happened", is to be used in the History section of character articles. "In-universe" also means that, when referencing a word or sentence, the wording "In chapter XX" is not to be used. Reference what you are writing appropriately, using the proper referencing format. Trivia Trivia should be something that can be referenced officially and tied directly to the series, not a matter of personal opinion or "widely accepted fan theory". Series to series comparisons, like "The seiyu who voiced character X is the same person who voiced character V in series E" or "Character X looks like character V from the series E" are strictly prohibited. If it is something that is related to the characters appearance, personality or history, then it should be mentioned in said categories, and if it is already stated somewhere in the article, then it does not need to be reiterated in the trivia. Notable comparisons to real life occurrences, though, can be allowed after careful consideration. Things such as: *"The inspiration for character X is noted by the author to have been drawn directly/in part from historical/living person Y." or *"Location V is (based off of) an actual place L." Such comparisons are to be linked to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Any proposed Trivia is not to be inserted if it follows any of the following wording patters: *"It is believed that character X has done something..." *"A popular fan theory is..." *"X is the first character so far to..." *"X is one of the first/the only/the last characters who..." This list is not exhaustive, and will be added to if similar offenses are noticed. Participating if you are helping to clean up the articles please feel free to add this contribution box to your user page, just copy the formula and add: I love this series and want this site to be the top reference for it. I am simply aiming to have all the articles looking the same and to have official sources quoted for the information here rather than anything based off personal opinion. there is a D'Grayman fanon Wiki so this site should really only be dealing with known facts from official sources.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 10:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC)